The present invention generally relates to gaming systems and more particularly pertains to network gaming systems with prize redemption capabilities.
With the widespread use of standardized large-scale wide area networks such as the Internet and World Wide Web in recent years, video and computer games that were previously limited to play at the location where they were located can now be offered in a new type of environment. Such environment allows a game provider to afford access to a network gaming system with numerous games of a tremendous variety to a vast number of remotely located players having diverse demographics and profiles.
There are many variables when implementing a network gaming system on the Internet and World Wide Web. In the past, providers have been restricted to a Fxe2x80x9cone-size-fits-allxe2x80x9d approach to implementing a network gaming system which has made it very difficult when attempting to tailor many variables in order to satisfy a multitude of diverse players located in a large number of different locations.
One variable that network gaming system providers encounter includes the choice of games provided to players of the system. Games can come in a variety of forms including games with different theme genres, games of skill and chance, and even games targeted to particular ages and genders of players. Many issues arise when choosing games to suit a diverse pool of players. Some games featuring violence, nudity, or certain types of adult themes may not be suitable to players under a certain age. Further, playing games of chance may also be illegal for underage players and for players residing at particular locations. Because of these factors, network gaming providers are challenged to find good ways in controlling access to such games by players of certain ages and in certain locations.
Selecting and presenting advertising for a wide range of products and services are another set of variables that providers may encounter when implementing a network gaming system. In the past, it has been very difficult for providers of network gaming system offering a large number games and having a diverse selection of users to effectively target advertising to particular segments of their users.
In order to better attract users to a network gaming system, a provider may wish to offer prizes to users for playing games on their system. However, a provider is forced to overcome several more difficulties when trying to implement an effective prize awarding and redemption scheme for a network gaming system having a large number games and a diverse selection of users. Now, for example, the provider must manage a multitude of other variables including the types of prizes to be awarded, the number of prizes to awarded, the value of the prizes to be awarded and amount of prizes awarded, the criteria for awarding prizes, and the procedures for redeeming prizes awarded through play on the system.
With respect to prize redemption, providers encounter several problems in satisfying a large diverse user base and providing a sufficient impetus to prompt users to continue purchasing games. Decisions as to which types and amounts of prizes to award can become very problematic when trying to provide incentives which entice players to continue to play. For example, a middle-age male may not be enticed to play a game when available prizes are limited to toys. In a similar fashion, a teenager may not continue to purchase games when what is at stake is an electric razor or cufflinks.
Decisions relating to prize rewards are not limited to the types of prizes that are awarded. Distribution of prize rewards also plays a role in maintaining a large satisfied user base. It is in the best interest of the game provider to maintain an even distribution so that as many players as possible reap a reward for continued play.
The present invention provides a system and method for implementing a user profile-driven gaming and prize redemption system. This system and method allow a prize provider to individually tailor the variables influencing the play of games, awarding of prize credits, and redemption of prizes to suit the unique profile of each particular user playing on the network gaming system. With this system, the prize provider is able optimize user enjoyment of the network gaming system and thereby help better retain current users of the network gaming system and help attract even greater numbers of new users to the network gaming system.
The user profile-driven gaming and prize redemption system allows for the tailoring of a user""s experience of playing a computer implemented game on a network gaming system by first receiving an identifier from the game apparatus of a particular user selected from a group of identifiers including: (1) a user identifier relating to the user (i.e., player) of the network gaming and prize redemption system; (2) a game identifier relating to a particular game played by the user of the network gaming system; and (3) a site identifier relating to the location (i.e., web site) from which the network gaming and prize redemption system is accessed. Various aspects of the network gaming and prize redemption system may be altered in a manner based upon the selected identifier.
In another embodiment, a prize credit awarded by the network gaming and prize redemption system corresponds to a specific prize that is selected based upon the selected identifier. This embodiment allows particular prizes to be directed to particular users to help optimally attract and retain those particular users.
In an embodiment where prize credits are awarded which a user may redeem for a prize, a number of the prize credits awarded to the user may be based on the selected identifier. This way, certain particular users may be attracted to the network gaming system by awarding these users extra prize credits.
In even another embodiment, the value of prize credits awards to a particular user may be based on the selected identifier. This embodiment thereby provides a tool for accommodating different financial requirements of third parties through which the services of the network gaming and prize redemption system may be accessed.
In yet even another embodiment, the system may further be configured to preclude play of at least one portion of the computer-implemented game based on the identifier. In one version of this embodiment, the selected identifier may include the user identifier so that the play of the portion of the computer-implemented game is precluded based on regulations in a geographic location in which the user resides. In another version of this embodiment (which may used independently or in conjunction with the previous version), the selected identifier may include the user identifier so that the play of one portion of the computer-implemented game is precluded based on an age of the user, or other parental controls. These two versions of this embodiment provide means for restricting user access to games which involve actions that may be illegal (such as particular forms of gambling) in the particular location of the user and for restricting underage user access to particular games offered on the network gaming system that may feature themes directed at mature users.
In another aspect of this invention, the system may also allow particular advertising presented to a user during play of the game to be directed to particular users based on the selected identifier. This feature provides a powerful tool for targeting advertising towards users fitting into various market profiles. This allows the provider of the network gaming and prize redemption system to more effectively convince sponsors to purchase advertising time and space on the network gaming and prize redemption system.